Recovered
by The Goddess of Books
Summary: Set after 'The Wedding of River Song'. The Doctor is lonely, so the TARDIS finds him an old companion. One-shot.


**In which I put off writing more CON and PJATO until later, and write Doctor Who!**

**I am a very evil person who hopes you enjoy this one-shot.**

**Also, I am very sory if any of the characters come off as OOC, I did my best, but I am not perfect.**

**Spoilers: Set after 'The Wedding of River Song' for the Doctor and towards the end of 'Earthshock' for Adric.**

**Doctor Who unfortunately does not ****belong to me-I'll make sure to tell you if it every does.**

* * *

Wandering the halls of the TARDIS, the Doctor came to a realization.

He, The Doctor, was bored... And lonely.

In itself, the sentence would have been rather improbable, seeing as in his eleventh regeneration he had many interesting things to do, people to see, companions to-

Ah, that was the problem. He had become quite used to the Ponds running around with him, providing him with entertainment and companionship. Leaving them behind- Only for the moment, he reassured himself -was rather difficult, even though he knew he was going to see them again. Or hoped so. One could not be so certain, even if the one mentioned is a Lord of Time.

He could hear his TARDIS singing faintly in the back of his mind, trying to discreetly attract his attention. He turned to head back to the console room and gave his full attention to the singing. It stopped and started speaking to him.

"I know you're lonely." Said the musical voice the TARDIS uses as she speaks to him.

"I do too." The Doctor sighed leaning up against one of the walls in the corridor he had been walking down. "Any ideas?"

"One." Said the TARDIS and the Doctor could actually feel her giggle from the inside the wall. "I think you'll like it."

With that, the Doctor grinned and raced down the corridor to the console room, asking what she had planned.

"You'll see" Was the only reply she gave, with her giggle again.

The Doctor arrived in the console room moments later and was not surprised to see the tubes already moving up and down, the loud whirring sound he loved pulsating through the room. There was a loud thunk, signifying the TARDIS landing. He strode over to the doors, pulled them open, and stepped out.

What he saw surprised him so much he gasped- very loudly, too. The figure standing wide-eyed in front of him, clutching a brown belt, was one he did not think he would ever see again.

"Adric?"

"Who are you? Why did you come out of the TARDIS? Wait, are you the Doctor? Did you regenerate again? But you might be the Master! Are you? How did you you escape Castrovalva? Why are you-" Adric's very confused and rather long ramble of questions stopped abruptly when the Doctor threw his arms around him.

"Yes, I am the Doctor. Yes, I did regenerate again, well, actually, I'm from the far future, or the rather far future- Oh, I've missed you Adric." The Doctor squeezed Adric tighter and then stepped back to look at him. "You look exactly how I remember you!"

Just then, a cyberman appeared at the doorway ad fired off a shot at them, which they only managed to duck.

"Get into the TARDIS!" Yelled the Doctor as he snapped his fingers to open the door and ran inside.

"How do I know I can trust you? I can't just take your word for it, I saw the Doctor just a while ago!" Adric stood hesitantly on the outside of the doors.

"Oh, Adric, Adric, with your mathematical brilliance and star- Wait!" The Doctor rummaged in his pockets for a couple moments, then found what he was looking for and held his hand out to Adric. "Here we are! Close the door, too, will you?"

Adric closed the doors to the TARDIS and strode over to the Doctor, with a wary look on his face. He saw what the Doctor held in his hand and his eyes widened in surprise.

"But that's my star! I gave it to-" He looked up into the Doctor's face and stared into his eyes. "You really are him, aren't you? The Doctor, I mean."

"Yep." The Doctor said as he rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands clasped in front of him. "So what do you say? Want to to travel?"

"Of course! I'm just wondering, though, is this the same TADRIS? How long has it been?" Adric said, while looking at the TARDIS.

"How long has it been since what?" The Doctor was avoiding Adric's gaze, pulling at levers, pushing buttons.

"How long has it been since you last saw me?"

"Umm... About 6 regenerations." The Doctor said in a small voice.

"6 regenerations? And you never came for me?" Adric looked slightly hurt and betrayed. "Why now?"

The Doctor turned around to look Adric in the eyes. "I never knew it was possible to save you. Untill the TARDIS took me to that ship-" He said the words in distaste. "-I thoguht you were a fixed point, something that couldn't be changed."

"So why now?"

"I have just dropped off the companions I have been traveling with all this regeneration, and I can't go back for them, not right now, anyways. The TARDIS felt my loneliness and brought me to you."

"I am glad you came back. I thoguht I was going to die."

"I thought you did die." The Doctor pulled Adric into a hug and this time, Adric hugged back, then tensed.

"Doctor, do you know if I got it right? The codes for the ship, I mean." The Doctor pulled back, looked at Adric at an arms length, and grinned.

"Want to find out?"

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
